Picking Up The Pieces
by Vegea Kalorale
Summary: This is the sequel to Disposible Life. It's about Bra's recovery. PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you like it.
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: This is the sequel to Disposable Life. It's about Bra's recovery. This first part is Bra talking about her recovery. The rest of this is going to be written in third person.  
  
  
"Recovery was a lot harder than I thought I would be. I thought it would only take a couple months at most for me to get clean. Boy, was I ever wrong. I still refused to go to the clinic. I really just wanted to be at home. But, I did go into therapy and support groups. I went 5 days a week when I started. I thought I would only be doing that for a couple weeks. Wrong! My friends and family were really supportive. I don't think I could have go thought it all with out them. Goten was always behind me, always encouraging me, always believing in me, even when I didn't deserve it, and believe me, there were times when I didn't deserve help from anyone. Temptation was always sticking its nose into my world, but I had to be strong. I had to be because I could no longer let outside forces take my life away, I had to be me again and that's all I wanted; my life back."  
  



	2. Chapter 1

It was early fall, the wind was cool but inviting. Bra was walking down the street watching her feet as she walked to her appointment with her therapist. She walked into the building and sat down in the waiting room. She had only been out of the hospital for 2 weeks, she was not completely back up to speed, but Bulma wanted her to get some help as soon as she could. Just then her therapist came into the waiting room.  
"Hi Bra."  
"Hello, Dr. Murson." Said Bra as she stood up and walked into his office and sat down on the couch. He sat across from her.   
"Well, Bra, yesterday we talked about your relationship with your Ex-boyfriend. Today I want to talk about what happened after that."  
"Ok... I came back from Kris' house after "living" with him for roughly 2 months. I felt so alone. When my father and brother came to take me home, Kris had just stopped hitting me. So I was really bruised. I'm sure if I had let him; my father would have killed Kris. But, I got to leave, and I was thankful for that. "A small tear began to fall down Bra's face, "But, every time I looked in the mirror, seeing the bruise on my face, the bruises on my arms, the bruises on my soul, I felt completely worthless. I felt like I wanted to die. All my friends, all my family, they're all fighters, they're all warriors, and then there's me; nothing."  
"When did the drugs come into play in your life?" questioned the doctor.  
"I don't really know how it happened. I met an old acquaintance from high school one day while I was in town and she invited me to this party with her and I got stoned on the way there and while I was there I tried ecstasy and LSD." Replied Bra.  
"How did this drugs make you feel?"  
"That was the great thing about the drugs; I didn't feel. All the pain I held from my time with Kris was gone. I didn't feel any pain, I didn't feel weak, and I didn't feel worthless. I felt like I could take on the world. It was empowering."   
  
Bra's session lasted for another hour before she left for the day. Still no progress had been made. Bra still did not know what was wrong with her; but then again all she did know was that she was in the middle of a serious depression, and nothing else. She began walking back to Capsule Corp, but she decided to take a longer way home. On her way she stopped in a park and sat beside the pond and took her day planner out of her purse.   
"Oh damn, I have group tonight." Said Bra, "I really just want to go back to bed." She made a few notes in her planner and got up from the pond and headed back home.   
  
Once she got back, her father and brother were sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch with Bulma.  
"Hi sweetie." Said Bulma, "How did it go today?"   
"It was fine." Said Bra as she sat down at the table and grabbed a sandwich off of the huge plate full of them, "Man alive, Trunks, you look like you were hit by a bus." Bra chuckled.  
"This is my last day of training with dad." Sighed Trunks. He was still being punished for the situation that ensued when he and Goten brought Bra home from the bar.   
"Kakarrot's grand-brat called for you this morning." Said Vegeta watching Bra pick at her sandwich.  
"Ok, daddy." Said Bra, "I guess I'll call her later." With that Bra got up from the kitchen table and went up to her room.  
"Does she seem at all better to anyone?" said Trunks.  
"It's going to take time." Said Bulma.   
  
Bra went into her room and crawled onto her bed and began to cry. Bra did not know why she was so unhappy; she just wanted it to end. The nights of endless crying, the sleepless nights, the nightmares from when she did sleep, she just wanted it all to end. These were the nights that the drugs helped her pain. These were the nights she needed the acid, the X, the Cocaine, these were the night she wanted to forget. The only time she did sleep was during the day; the dreams were not as bad when she slept during the day. Just then there was a knock on her door. Bra quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"Come in." she said in a raspy voice. The door opened and in walked Trunks.  
"Hey." Said Trunks, "you alright?"  
"Yea, I'm fine."  
"I could hear you crying in the hall."  
"I'm sorry Trunks, I'm just tired, that's all." sighed Bra. Trunks sat down on her bed.  
"Have you talked to Goten since you've been home?"  
"Yea, he came over yesterday. We talked for a couple hours." Said Bra with a smile.  
"I knew talking about Goten would make you smile." Said Trunks. Bra giggled a little.  
"He's going to come with me to my group tonight. They told me last week, that we needed to bring a friend this week, so Goten offered." Said Bra.  
"That was nice of him." Said Trunks, "When are you two going to become official?"  
"I don't know. Not right now, I need to get my head clear first." Said Bra.  
"Well, don't forget to call Pan." Said Trunks.  
"Do you know what she wanted?" asked Bra.  
"No, dad took the call, I was training." Said Trunks, "In fact, I have to get back, dad said if I'm gone a minute longer, I'll have another month, and well, I can't train like this for another month."  
"Ok, go, I'm going to take a nap." Said Bra. Trunks lightly kissed her head.  
"Get some sleep." And with that Trunks left.  
'I do have a great family. They're always behind me.' Thought Bra as she watched Trunks leave. She laid back in her bed and quickly fell asleep.  
  
She woke up later that evening to a knock on her door.  
"Bra." Whispered a man's voice. Bra rolled over and looked to see whom it was.  
"Hi, Goten." Mumbled Bra.  
"Hey, we have to get going, you said it starts at 7, right?" said Goten.  
"I'm not going." Whispered Bra as she rolled back over.  
"What do you mean you're not going, of course you are."   
"I mean, I'm not going, I don't want to go anywhere, I just want to be alone. Please, leave me be." Said Bra almost starting to cry. Goten shut the door to her room and walked back down stairs.  
"Umm, she says that she's not going." Goten said to Trunks in the living room.  
"WHAT!" said Trunks.  
"She said she doesn't want to go anywhere and wants to be alone."   
"Oh man, something must be wrong." Sighed Trunks.  
"Trunks, of course something is wrong, she's not well, she's trying to recover, but she needs her group sessions or she'll never get better." Said Goten.  
"Dude, I know that, I mean something else must be wrong. She was telling us at lunch how you were going with her tonight and then she went to take a nap, she's been up there since." Said Trunks. Just then, the two boys heard the front door open and close.  
"Oh man, I bet that's her." Said Goten running to the door. When he looked out the door, sure enough there went Bra, flying through the air. While the boys were looking out the door, Vegeta came out of the gravity room.  
"What are you brats looking at?" questioned Vegeta.  
"Bra said she wasn't going to her group tonight and then took to the sky." Said Trunks.  
"WHAT!" yelled Vegeta, "What do you mean she's not going to her group."  
"Jeez, Father, that's just what she told Goten."   
"Did she tell you anything else?" asked Vegeta, grabbing Goten by the shirt collar.  
"She just told me that she wasn't going to group and that she wanted to be alone." Said Goten. Vegeta growled. Then he took off.  
  
  
Vegeta found Bra a couple hours later on an uninhabited island not too far from Capsule Corp. She was sitting next to a tree, hugging her knees to her chest, and crying uncontrollably rocking back and forth. Vegeta walked up to her and sat next to her.  
"Princess, are you alright?"   
"Yea, daddy." Sobbed Bra.  
"Then why are you crying?"  
"I don't know. I just don't know." She cried harder.  
"You don't just cry for no reason." Said Vegeta, as he put is arm around his daughter. Bra leaned her head on her father's shoulder, "talk to me, Princess. Tell me what's wrong."  
"I don't know, daddy." Bra sobbed harder, "I just feel so helpless. Nothing is working, Therapy is waste of my time, and the group sessions are a joke. I just want things to go back to normal. I don't sleep at night, I have horrible nightmares; I can't take this anymore."  
"We are all behind you, Princess. We have faith that you can beat this." Consoled Vegeta.  
"Daddy, I don't have anything good in my life. There is nothing I have to achieve."  
"How about your sobriety? You have to achieve."  
"Yea," sobbed Bra, "But I have nothing to achieve that for. There is nothing I get to look forward to for being sober."  
"How about Kakarrot's brat?" Vegeta smirked at his daughter.  
"Goten? How would I possibly achieve him, I can't achieve him."  
"Why not, it's obvious that you two feel something for each other, he wants to help you with your recovery, and as much as I hate to say it, why not achieve to be with him."  
"Daddy," sobbed and laughed Bra, "that's not much of an achievement for me. I already know he wants to be with me."  
"When was the last time you trained?" asked Vegeta.  
"I don't know, before the whole Kris thing." Starting to dry her eyes.  
"Well, how about this, if you work hard on keeping your sobriety, I'll train you to become a Super Saiyan."  
"A Super Saiyan?"  
"Yea, while you continue to go to therapy and to your groups, when you get back we'll train in the gravity room." Said Vegeta with a gleam in his eyes.  
"OK, I'll do it."  
"Do you want to go home now?"  
"You go on ahead, I'll be home shortly."  
"Ok," Vegeta said standing up with his daughter, "Don't stay on this island, I don't know what's on this rock." Vegeta kissed his daughter's forehead. "We'll get you through this." With that Vegeta took off.   
  
  
Hi everyone, how do you like this so far? Please please please review so I know how I'm doing. Thanks. ^_^   
  
Vegea.  



	3. Chapter 2

A week had gone by, and Bra was still going to therapy and went back to attending her group. She was still having the nightmares and not sleeping at night, but she had started a little training with Vegeta. She liked training; it took her mind off of everything. Vegeta had Bulma make a new set of Saiyan armor for her since the other set was ruined when she was in the hospital. Bulma was not too thrilled with her daughter training, but she figured if it helped her, then she would not protest against it.  
  
Bra was in her bedroom changing into some regular clothes after her shower. She had spent most of the afternoon in the gravity room trying to get used to the gravity change. She sat down on her bed and look around at her room. She still had not got her things from Rei's house. She did not want to go back there, but she knew she had too. She needed her computer so she could do some work from home. She put her shoes on and went down stairs. Bulma was sitting in the kitchen reading a magazine.  
"Mom, I'm going to go out for a little while. I'll be back later." Said Bra.  
"Ok, sweetie, where are you going?" asked Bulma.  
"Oh, no where special, I just have to do something."   
"Well, it's getting kind of late, the sun has already set. Are you sure you want to go out since it's getting dark?" asked a worried Bulma.  
"Yea, mom, I'll be alright. I just have to go do this." Said Bra, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm going to take the car." Bra picked up her purse and her new cell phone and walked out to her car.  
  
Bra drove to the south end, and parked across from a dilapidated house. She walked up to the front door and stood there for a moment. 'What if I see the drugs out in the house, what if they ask me to stay a while? What if I say ok and they start doing them in front of me? Will I be able to say no, will I be strong enough?' thought Bra. She brought her hand up to knock on the door, but stopped, 'I can't do this, I can't risk it. I knew I should have got Goten to come with me. NO! I can do this, I'm a saiyan, I can handle this, I'm stronger, somewhat, then before.' Then she knocked on the door. The door opened and some tall, longhaired man opened the door.  
"Can I help you?" asked the Man.  
"I'm here to see Rei." Said Bra.  
"Oh, come in." Bra walked into the house. Rei was in the living room with several other people and looked to be snorting Cocaine. Bra's heart started to race at the site of it.   
"Bra?" said Rei standing up and walking to her, "Oh my god, how are you?"  
"I'm as good as can be expected." Replied Bra.  
"Please, sit, stay awhile."  
"I'm just here to pick up my stuff." Said Bra.  
"Oh, right, let me go get it. Have a seat." Rei got up and stumbled up the stairs to get Bra's stuff. Bra sat down in one of the chairs and looked at the Cocaine on the coffee table. She was dazed while she looked at it. She wanted some so badly.  
'I knew it was a mistake to come here.' Thought Bra, 'Kami, help me. I don't want to do this.'  
"Hey, Bra, do you want some of this stuff?" asked the strange man on the couch next to her, "This is the best stuff I have ever had. If you like snow, you should try it." Bra started to panic. She stood up and walked away from the table and over to the stairs.  
"REI! Hurry up, I have to leave." Just then Rei ran down the stairs with all of Bra's things in a small bag.  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay awhile? Catch up on some old times. How are you feeling?" asked Rei.  
"I'm fine and no, I don't want to stay. I'm in rehab." just then everyone in the living room started laughing.  
"Rehab?" laughed Rei.  
"Yea, what are you laughing for?" yelled Bra, "You should be in rehab yourself, you junkie. You got me addicted to all of it, and now I can't stand not having it. I feel like I need to have the drugs and I don't want them. You fucked me up, Rei."  
"Oh come on, Bra. I didn't force them on you. I told you, I'm a dealer, not a pusher." Another of Rei's friends walked up to Rei and Bra and put a 3 joints in front of Bra's face.  
"Come, Princess, you know you want some of this. I can feel your want for it." Bra looked at the drugs lingering in front of her eyes, she reached up and grabbed the joints from his hand and then quickly ran out of the house. Everyone was laughing at Bra as she ran out of the house. Bra did not even go to her car, she ran from the house. She ran to the park that was in the center of the south end. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse.  
"I need Goten." She panted. She was still in panic when she dialed called Goten.  
"Hello, Son residence." Goku had answered.  
"Hi." Said Bra, panting, "Is Goten home?"  
"Yea, hold on. Bra is that you? Are you ok?"  
"Yes, please, I need Goten." Goku handed the phone to Goten.  
"Bra! What's wrong? Where are you?" yelled Goten into the phone.  
"Please, I need you. I'm in the park on the south end."   
"Ok." Goten hung up the phone and took off out the door. He was flying so fast that he got to the south end in a matter of minutes. He ran into the park where Bra was shaking and crying uncontrollably on a park bench.   
"BRA!" yelled Goten running to her. He put his hands on her shoulders, "What happened?"  
"I tried so hard to be strong. I don't know if I can do this. I'm trying so hard, but I had to get my stuff. I needed my computer and my clothes. I had to go and be strong." Sobbed Bra.  
"Bra, what are you talking about?" Bra opened her hand and showed him the joints. She could not even look at him. She was so disappointed in herself, "oh, Bra." Whispered Goten as he took them out of her hand. "You didn't..." Bra shook her head no, Goten sat down on the bench next to her and put his arms around her as she cried into his chest. "It's going to be ok. What were you doing there?"  
"I need my computer and clothes, but all these people were there and I talked to Rei for a minute and she wanted me to stay. I told her no, and that I was in rehab and everyone started laughing at me. One of her friends held these in front of my face and teased me, and so I took it and ran." Bra started to cry harder, "They were doing coke. I wanted some so badly, but I couldn't do it. I didn't want to disappoint anyone, and then he showed me the joints and I took them, I don't know why." Bra, who had calmed down a little, took hold of Goten's arm and opened his hand and took one of the joints out.   
"Bra...?" Goten asked calmly, "What are you doing? Please, don't..." Bra unrolled the joint and looked at the contents.  
"It's even laced. Just the way I used to like it." She smiled as she dropped the unrolled joint onto the ground.  
"What was it laced with?" asked Goten, stroking her hair.  
"Heroine." Goten gasped. Bra looked down and starting crying again. "Daddy is going to be so disappointed. We've been working so hard in training, and I just fucked it all up."  
"Everything, is going to be alright. I won't let the drugs take you away again." Goten kissed her forehead, "Come on," Goten said standing up holding Bra's hand, "Let's go get your car and get you home."  
  
A half-hour later, Goten and Bra walked into Capsule Corp. They walked into the living room where Bulma and Vegeta were sitting.  
"Bra, where have you been? You said you weren't going to be gone long." Yelled Bulma, "Oh, hi Goten." Vegeta noticed the redness in Bra's eyes.  
"Girl, what happened?" snapped Vegeta. Bra looked down at her feet, still disappointed in herself, she felt tears roll down her cheeks. Goten put the bag she got from Rei on the couch. Then Goten threw the joints on the floor in front of Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma was shocked as Vegeta got angry.  
"WHAT THE HELL! Bra!" yelled Vegeta.  
"Uncle Vegeta, please don't be mad at her. She didn't do anything." Said Goten as he put his arm around her, "Bra, tell them what happened." Bra looked at her parents; she saw the disappointment in their eyes and started to cry.  
"I'm weak. I tried to prove to myself that could face the situation and be strong. I failed." Sniffled Bra and looked away.  
"What were you doing there to begin with?" growled Vegeta.  
"I wanted to get the stuff I left there." She pointed to the bag on the couch, "Rei wanted me to stay a while and talk, but there were some other people there, and while I was waiting I was watching people do Coke and other stuff." Bra started to choke on her words, "I was so tempted but I resisted. Then when Rei came back with my stuff, I told her I was in rehab and they all started laughing and teasing me. One guy held some joints in front of me..." Vegeta stood up.  
"That's enough." Vegeta growled, "Did you smoke them?"  
"Huh?"   
"I said did you smoke them?"  
"No, of course not, I didn't know what to do, so I called Goten and he took them from me."  
"Goten, you can leave." Said Vegeta.  
"Alright." Said Goten.  
"I'll walk you out." Sniffled Bra. Goten looked down at her when they got to the door. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and held her tight. "I'll call you tomorrow." he kissed her on the cheek. She weakly smiled at him and then kissed his cheek.  
"Ok." Bra opened the door and Goten flew home. Bra walked back into the living room.  
"Bra." Said Vegeta handing her the joints, "Come with me." Bra held the joints in her hands, shaking. She stared at them for a few seconds, she wanted them so much, but she knew it was wrong, "Bra, come on." Bra stood up and followed her father into the bathroom. Vegeta opened the lid on the toilet. "Flush it." Bra looked at with quizzically. "You heard me, flush it. You have to. If you don't flush them, everything we've begun to work for will be for nothing. All the therapy you've been going through will be for nothing. Now, drop them into the toilet and flush it out of your life!" yelled Vegeta. Bra held her hand out over the toilet, she was shaking, she slowly opened her hand and watched the joints fall into the toilet.   
"I'm sorry daddy. I know I disappointed you." Sniffed Bra.  
"Now flush it." Bra pulled down on the chain and walked out of the bathroom. Just then, Trunks and Pan walked into the house.  
"Hey, what's going on?" asked Trunks. Bra, still crying, slowly walked past everyone and went up stairs and into her room.  
"Nothing." Vegeta said somberly as he walked back into the living room and sat back down next to Bulma. Trunks and Pan were still standing in the kitchen, not sure what to make of the situation. Trunks walked to the fridge to get some juice out for Pan and himself. He poured the juice and took it back over to Pan.  
"Well, is anyone going to tell us what happened here." Said Trunks.  
"It's none of your business, brat." Vegeta scowled. Trunks looked down at Pan.   
"Trunks, I'm going to go up stairs and talk to her." Said Pan.  
"Alright, I'll be up in a few minutes." Said Trunks and Pan left for Bra's room.   
  
Pan walked into Bra's room to see her frantically running about her room. She was riffling though her own drawers, lifting up her mattress, emptying bags; it was obvious she was looking for something.  
"Bra." Said Pan. Bra jumped.  
"Oh, Pan, it's only you." Replied Bra.  
"Whatcha looking for?" asked Pan.  
"I need a cigarette. I need something to calm me down, but I don't remember where I put them."   
"Bra, please stop." Bra stopped in her tracks and took a couple deep breaths, "What's going on?"  
"Nothing, it's really nothing." Replied Bra; "I just really need a cigarette."  
"I thought you wanted to be clean from everything?" asked Pan as Bra calmly walked over to her bottom dresser drawer and pulled out her box of Camels. Then, systematically, she opened both the windows of her room and turned on her fans and lit some incense, then lit her cigarette.  
"I know, I know, but I need a cigarette, right now." Said Bra wiping the last of her tears away. Pan walked over to the window seat where Bra was and sat across from her. Both looking out the window into the back yard.  
"Bra, remember when we were in junior high we'd watch Trunks and Goten sparing in the yard?"  
"Yea." Laughed Bra, "I miss those days."  
"Yea, but think about it. I used to look at Trunks out this window, dreaming of being his girlfriend, and now I am; and you, you could be with Uncle Goten any time you want." Smiled Pan, "We're on our way to living our dreams."  
"You are right, Pan, but why is all this other crap deterring me from my dreams. I've been trying so hard to stay clean. Pan, my body is desperately fiending. I'm having horrible nightmares; I hardly sleep at night. Did you know that there is a pill out there that can make your bust size grow?" Bra and Pan laughed, "I've watched so many infomercials. Dad gave me back my credit cards too, so I should be getting some stuff real soon. I don't sleep at night, I sleep during the day; the nightmares aren't so bad then. When I wake up, I'm sweating and shaky. I can't take this anymore. Sometimes I wish I was a junkie again just so I wouldn't be in so much pain."  
"You weren't a junkie." Said a man's voice from the doorway.  
"Trunks! How many times have I told you to please not eavesdrop on my conversations." Sighed Bra. Trunks walked over to her and handed her a glass of juice and kissed her forehead and sat down next to her, Bra flicked her finished cigarette out the window.  
"You ok?" asked Trunks.  
"I don't know." Said Bra; "If I can survive this case of Withdrawal I might stand a chance."  
"You'll pull though." Said Pan; "You're a Saiyan. You're tough, you're strong; I believe in you." Pan stood up motioning that she had to go home.  
"And if for any reason, you feel yourself falling, you can always call me, and I'll catch you." Said Trunks as he gave his sister a bear hug.   
"I know I can always count on you." Bra smiled weakly.   
"Well, I have to get home." Said Pan, "Bra, call me tomorrow, we'll go hang out and check out boys or something." Pan winked at Trunks.  
"Ok, I'll call you." Said Bra. Pan leaned over and kissed Trunks.  
"I see you tomorrow, sexy." Said Pan.   
"Be careful and call me when you get home so I know you made home safely." Smiled Trunks. Then Pan crawled into Bra's window frame and took off.  
"Come play some Video games with me." insisted Trunks pulling her to her feet.  
"I'm not good at any of them." Said Bra.  
"You'll learn." Smiled Trunks. They both walked to Trunks room and played video games until well after midnight. After everything she had been though, it was the most fun she had had in a long time. Vegeta silently stood in the doorway watching his two children; a small smile crept across his face.   
  



	4. Chapter 3

A week had gone by and Bra's withdrawal was not getting any better. In fact, it was getting worse. She was shaking constantly, she was sweating profusely, and sleep was non-existent for her. Bra spent most of her time either lying in bed or on the couch. Bulma was caring to her needs, but it was heartbreaking for her to see. Because of her condition, training was out of the question. No one could understand why Bra's recovery had taken a turn for the worse.   
  
It was a Friday night when Bra decided she needed to get out of the house. Bra walked down the stairs wearing a red tank top and a pair of black cotton pants. She walked into the kitchen where Bulma had just placed Vegeta's "snack" on the table for him.  
"Mom. Dad. I'm going to go out for awhile. Is that ok?" asked Bra.  
"Are you sure honey? Maybe you could call someone to go with you?" said Bulma.  
"I'll be fine mom. I just going into town to get something to eat; I've been cooped up in the house for far too long, if I don't get out of here, I'll lose my mind."  
"Princess," said Vegeta, "I want you home by 11 o'clock. No later."  
"Ok, daddy." Smiled Bra. Bra put on her coat and walked out the door. She hopped into her car and headed into town.   
  
Once she got into town she went into her favorite restaurant, Violets, for dinner. She loved Violets because they were small and usually not busy, plus they served Gyros, which were her favorite. She walked into Violets and sat down, and since she already knew what she wanted the waitress took her order right away. She looked around the restaurant waiting for her meal. She hadn't been out of the house in so long she had forgot what the real world is like. 'hmm, maybe I should have got Pan or someone to come with me, some company would be nice I guess.' Thought Bra.   
"Well, well, well, if it isn't my little bitch." Said a cold voice from behind her. The voice made Bra's hair stand up and a shiver flew up her back. She quickly stood up and turned to face her old demon.  
"Get away from me, Kris." Snarled Bra. Kris moved closer to her.  
"Awe, is that a way to greet an old friend?" said Kris as he touched her cheek with the back of his hand. Bra flinched backwards, "Still weak? Still afraid of me? You should be." Kris growled. Kris moved closer to her until his face was centimeters from hers, Bra continued to move back.   
"You ruined my life Kris! I won't let you scare me anymore." Snapped Bra.  
"Oh, poor Bra. How did I ruin you life? Are you too scared to date anyone? Afraid the next man you go out with is going to be bad news? Afraid the man you go out with is going to care less about you than I did?" Kris grabbed her wrists tightly and pulled her back towards him. Bra had the look of sheer, unadulterated fear in her eyes, "Let me tell you something. You're a good lay and that's about it. You were so worthless to me and you're worthless to everyone you know now. You should just give up your pointless job at your mommy's company and sell your body on the street. You should just give up on having your happy normal life, because it will never happen. I told you I loved you to make you stay. But, I still can't figure out why I wanted you to stay. Oh, that's right, you could cook, you could clean, and you were great in bed. Which you had to be coaxed into that too, nothing a little fist power couldn't handle." Kris brushed his fist lightly over the cheek Bra had her original bruise on.  
"Let go of me!" yelled Bra. Kris noticed that the restaurant manager was walking towards them and decided to let go of her. As soon as Kris released her, Bra quickly grabbed her purse and ran out of the restaurant. However, no more than two seconds after Bra ran out of the diner Kris ran out after her. He quickly caught up with her and once again took a hold on her wrist. Bra screamed and struggled to get away from him, but he pulled her into the alleyway next to them. Once in the alley, Kris slammed Bra against the wall.  
"What do you want from me?" screamed Bra, "I'm not your property anymore."  
"Thank the gods for that," Seethed Kris, "but I'm not finished talking to you."  
"Well I'm done." Snapped Bra as she tired to get away from him again. Kris slapped Bra across the face.  
"What have I told you? Don't you ever try and walk away from me when I'm talking to you." Said Kris. Bra turned her head so she would not have to look at the evil man in front of her as she started to cry. "Awe, did I make you cry? You baby. This is the reason you will spend you entire life alone. No one could ever love you. You're worthless, completely worthless." Kris released Bra and she dropped to the ground. "Just remember how worthless you are when you leave here." Kris leaned over and whispered in her ear. With that Kris left Bra crying in the alley.   
  
Bra stayed in the alley for a good half-hour before she finally got up. As soon as she stood up she began to shake and sweat again.  
'He's right. I am worthless. I'll never get over this. I'm too weak.' Bra thought as she walked out of the alley. Tears streaming down her face, Bra took to the sky and flew over to the south side.  
  
  
Once on the south end, Bra didn't really know what to do.   
"I can't go back to Rei's, but I need something to make me stop shaking. Once I stop shaking maybe I'll be able to think about what I can do." Said Bra to herself, still crying. She walked down the street and eventually stopped in front of a hole in the wall liquor store. She wiped the tears from her face as she looked at the store. She walked into the store and got out her credit card and drivers license.   
"Hi." Said Bra to the store clerk; "Can I have a magnum of Jack, please."  
"Sure, I just need to see your id." Said the store clerk. Bra handed the man her id and credit card as he took the bottle off the shelf behind him. She paid for her poison and left the store. As soon as she left the store she opened the bottle and began to drink from it.  
"Not the best stuff, but I'm sure it will do the job." Smirked Bra.  
  
It had been a couple hours since Bra bought the whisky. She had been walking and drinking for those two hours. In her drunken state she didn't even notice that she wasn't even in civilization anymore and that she had wondered into a forest. Bra was too drunk too care. She walked past a pond; she could hear the sounds of nature.   
"I wonder where I am." Said Bra as she took off her shoes and threw them into the pond and took a huge swig out of her bottle. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. I've stopped shaking and sweating." Bra continued on her journey into the forest and continued to drink.   
  
  
Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp., it was well past midnight. Bulma had fallen asleep on the couch and Vegeta was just coming out of the gravity room.   
"Woman!" yelled Vegeta from the kitchen. She did not respond. "Woman!" he yelled once more. When she didn't respond a second time he walked into the living room to find her asleep. In his few tender moments, he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, which instantly woke her up.  
"Hi." Smiled a half-asleep Bulma.  
"Hi yourself. If you're so tired, why don't you go to bed?" asked Vegeta.  
"Oh I was waiting for Bra to get back. I must have fallen asleep waiting for her." Said Bulma.  
"Is she back?" asked Vegeta, somewhat concerned.  
"She should be. I don't know why she wouldn't be." Said Bulma standing up and stretching.  
"I'll go check, in the mean time, make me some food." Said Vegeta as he walked up stairs. Vegeta walked up the stairs. Bra bedroom door was open. He peered into her room and found her not there. "WOMAN!" he yelled, "SHE'S NOT IN HER ROOM!" Bulma ran from the kitchen to the bottom of the stairs.  
"What! Where could she be?" worried Bulma, "Can you sense her?"  
"She's not on the property." Said Vegeta walking down the stairs. He tried to pick up her Ki. "I'm having a hard time with her Ki. It's lower than usual and it's dropping, so I can't place where she is."  
"What?" shrieked Bulma?  
"Calm down, I'm going to find her." Said Vegeta as he opened the door.  
"I'm calling Goku to help you." Said Bulma.  
"I don't need the help of that third class baka to help me find my daughter." Snapped Vegeta.  
"Veggie-Chan, shut up, I'm calling Goku, he's going to help you, and that is final." Snapped back Bulma.  
"Fine, what ever." With that Vegeta took to the sky. Bulma ran into the kitchen and called Goku. The phone rang.  
"Hello." Said a raspy voice on the other end.  
"Hi, ChiChi. It's Bulma, I'm so sorry to wake you, but I need to talk to Goku."  
"Sure, hold on." Said ChiChi. ChiChi woke up Goku and he got on the line.  
"Bulma, what's wrong? Its quarter to one." Mumbled Goku.  
"I know and I'm sorry, but we can't find Bra. Vegeta's already left to look for her, but he said he can feel her Ki, but he can't sense where it's coming from. Please help him look for her."  
"I'm on it, I'll get Goten to come with me." said Goku.  
"Oh thank you, Goku." Cried Bulma.  
"Don't worry, we'll find her." Said Goku as he hung up the phone. Goku got out of bed and quickly put on his typical Orange gear.  
"What's going on Goku?" asked ChiChi.  
"Bra's gone missing. Bulma wants me to help Vegeta find her, I'm waking Goten to come with me." said Goku. Goku walked out of his room and into Goten's. "Goten, wake up."  
"What?" mumbled Goten.  
"Get up, Bra's missing. Vegeta can't find her." With those words Goten flew out of bed and put on some clothes and ran out the door with Goku.  



	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or "Baker Baker" by Tori Amos.  
  
  
Goten and Goku met up with Vegeta about 15 minutes after they left.  
"Any sign of her?" asked Goku.  
"No. I can feel her Ki, but I can't pin point it. It's wavy." Said Vegeta, "I think she's intoxicated." Goten's eyes dropped.  
"We need to split up and look for her. I'll take the south end, Vegeta you take the western area and dad you take the eastern area." Said Goten, "when one of us finds her, raise your power level so we can meet you." Vegeta and Goku agreed and they took off to find her.   
  
Meanwhile, in some random section of forestry, Bra jumped from rock to rock in the middle of a pond singing to herself.  
"Baker Baker baking a cake, make me a day, make me whole again. And I wonder what's in a day, what's in your cake this time." Bra sang with slurred speech. Her bottle of whiskey was more than half-gone. She stood on a rather large rock in the middle of a pond and she looked at her bottle. "I guess I should have bought a second one." She put the bottle to her mouth and chugged what ever was left in the bottle. Once the bottle was empty she threw the bottle in the air and shot a Ki blast at it. When she shot the Ki blast she lost her balance and fell off the rock into the dirty pond water. The shock of falling in the water scared her half to death and caused her to throw up, so she grabbed hold of the rock for support while she threw up. Once she finished throwing up she weakly pushed off the rock and moved herself over to the shore. She climbed up onto the grass and looked up at the early morning sky and began to cry. "I have failed my family. Kris is right, no one could ever love me, I don't deserve it."  
  
Goku was the only one to see Bra's Ki blast. So he flew in the direction of it. When he came over the forest, he dropped lower so he could see through the trees. About 5 minutes later he saw Bra laying next to the pond she had earlier fell into. He dropped down next to her and raised his power level.  
"Bra." He said trying to wake her, "Bra? Can you hear me? It's me, Uncle Goku." Bra weakly opened her eyes and looked at him.  
"What are you doing here?" slurred Bra.  
"We've been looking for you for a couple hours now." Replied Goku and he began to pick her up.  
"Put me down!" Snapped Bra as Goku put her on her feet and she began to walk away. Just then Vegeta and Goten came down from the sky. Vegeta ran to her, Goten started to run to her as well, but Goku stopped him.  
"Goten, she's drunk." Said Goku.   
"Princess! Stop right where you are?" yelled Vegeta. Bra stopped with her back to him. "Turn around and look at me."   
"I can't. I've shamed you, I've shamed our family, and I've shamed our friends. I don't want anyone to look at me. I don't deserve another chance. I'm worthless." Bra put her head in her hands and started to cry.  
"What are you talking about? You're my daughter, you could never shame me." said Vegeta, "and who told you, you were worthless."  
"Kris."   
"WHAT! I'll kill him for coming near you." Yelled Vegeta, "Bra, let's just go home and we can talk about this in the morning, when your sober."  
"I'm not going home."  
"Of course you are, why wouldn't you?"   
"Because I don't deserve to. I deserve to be left here to die." Finally she turned around to face them all, "I don't deserve the family I have, I don't deserve the friends I have, I especially don't deserve Goten's love. I don't deserve anything but death. So leave me alone to die here." Goten walked up to Vegeta.  
"Uncle Vegeta, please, let me talk to her." Goten said. Vegeta reluctantly agreed and walked over to where Goku was standing. Goten walked up to Bra. "Bra, why do you think you don't deserve me or anyone else?"  
"Because I'm worthless. Look at me, smell my breath. I'm drunk. I'm too weak to even stay sober. Kris was right, I'll never have the life I want, I'll never get clean, I'll never be anything more to anyone than a junkie whore."  
"Bra, you're working so hard for your sobriety, you can't give up because of something that jerk said to you. He's the one who's worthless. He's the one who doesn't deserve a good life. You deserve so much more than what you give yourself credit for. You could never shame anyone. We're all here for you. Me, your family, my parents, Gohan, Videl, Pan, everyone, we're all here for you." Goten put his hands up to her face to wipe away her tears, "No matter what happens I'll always be behind you and you will always have my love." Goten wrapped his arms around her in a tight warm hug. Bra broke down and cried into his chest as he stroked her hair.  
"Oh, Goten, I'm so sorry, for all of this." Cried Bra.  
"Sshhh, Don't cry, it's going to be ok." Soothed Goten as he rested his head on top of hers, still stroking her hair. Vegeta and Goku walked over to them. Goten released Bra from his hug and as Vegeta took his daughter into his arms.  
"Are you ready to go home now, Princess?" asked Vegeta.  
"Yea, daddy, let's go home." Said Bra with her voice still a little slurred and cracked from crying. Vegeta picked her up and they all took to the sky. "Oh wait, my car. I think it's in the south end."   
"Give me your keys." Said Goten, "I'll bring it by tomorrow." Bra reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys.   
"Goten, here." She said tossing him her keys. She smiled at him as her and Vegeta flew back to Capsule Corp.  
  
  
Hi everyone. Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I've been working a bit more on one of my other stories that I've neglected. Please let me know how you think I'm doing and read some of my other stories too. Hopefully, I can get the next chapter out soon. Until then, Take Care.  
  
Vegea.   
  
  



	6. Chapter 5

Now, a couple more weeks had gone by. Bra's withdrawal symptoms seemed to be slowing down a little, she was still a little shaky and had horrible headaches, but she was still fiending quit a bit. Not for drugs, but for Nicotine. Everyone was thankful that's all she was fiending for. But for Bra, she wanted to be completely clean.   
  
  
Bra had been training outside with Vegeta for a good portion of the day. Vegeta was impressed with her drive to succeed in her goal. Although, she wasn't fast, she was strong. After a couple hours, Bra and Vegeta decided to take a break for lunch. While they were in the middle of eating lunch, the phone rang; Bra answered.  
"Hello."  
"Hi, Bra." Said ChiChi.  
"Hi Aunt ChiChi."  
"How are you feeling, sweetie?" asked ChiChi.  
"I'm doing alright."  
"Well that's good. Hey, is your father home?"   
"Uh, yea, why?" asked Bra.  
"Goku, is driving me nuts. I'm sending him over to spar with your dad." Sighed ChiChi.  
"Ok." Giggled Bra, "I guess, I'll see him in a few minutes."  
"Thank you!" said ChiChi.  
"Bye." Said Bra as she hung up the phone, "Daddy, Uncle Goku is coming over. He's driving ChiChi nuts."  
"What! So she's sending him here? No! You call them back and tell them no." yelled Vegeta.  
"She's sending him over so he can spar with you daddy." Said Bra sweetly. Vegeta knew what she was trying to do, and it worked.  
"Fine." Sighed Vegeta. Just then, Goku appeared out of nowhere and scared Bra half to death. "Kakarrot! Be careful."  
"Hiya!" smiled Goku. He looked over to Bra who was sitting at the table. She had started shaking.  
"Damn it, Kakarrot! You scared her so bad, she's started shaking again." Vegeta got up and went to the drawer in the kitchen that the Tylenol was kept in. He got out a couple pills and got a glass of water for Bra. "Here princess." He said handing her the medication.   
"I'm sorry Bra." Said Goku.  
"It's alright. I don't think it was you. My shaking is so rare now, it hardly ever happens." Smiled Bra through her shakes.   
"Well, I want you to go lay down and rest until you stop." Said Vegeta.  
"Oh please, daddy, I want to watch you and Uncle Goku. I'll lay in one of the lawn chairs outside and watch." Said Bra.  
"Ok, fine."  
  
With that, Bra, Goku, and Vegeta walked outside. Bra laid down on one of the lawn chairs, while Goku and Vegeta took stance across from each other in the yard. Their fight started out simple. They went at each other with simple kicks and punches. As the fight went on, Goku and Vegeta got more and more aggressive with each other. The two had already jumped up to SSJ2 and their power level was increasing. Vegeta had taught Bra how to sense power levels in one of her first lessons. Since she already knew how to use and control her Ki and fly, everything else she had to learn was just simple fighting technique. Goku and Vegeta where hurling blasts at one another as well as still physically punching and kicking the stuffing out of each other. The fight waged on for a good 3 hours and Bra watched the whole time. Bra was watching Goku and Vegeta, trying to learn everything she could by watching them.  
"Eh, these shakes suck." Said Bra as she started to cough. With Bra's shaking and coughing, on top of all the food she ate at lunch; Bra felt a tingling just below her ears. She knew what was coming. Bra stood up and tried to make it inside. Meanwhile, up in the sky, Vegeta and Goku were charging up rather large Ki blasts. Just before they set them off, Vegeta and Goku heard Bra coughing. They both instinctively looked down at her quickly. Bra had not made it inside. She was holding back her hair, while she was on all fours, throwing up on the ground.   
"Bra!" yelled Vegeta.  
"Oh Crap!" yelled Goku. As both of their defenses went down, the Ki blasts accidentally released. Their blasts hit each other and they were both knocked down badly hurt and rendered unconscious. Bra looked up from the ground and saw her father and Goku unconscious. She wiped her mouth and ran over to them.  
"Daddy! Daddy!" yelled Bra as she started to cry, "Wake up." Seeing that she couldn't wake up her father she ran over to Goku and tried to wake him. "Uncle Goku! Uncle Goku! Please wake up." Bra stood up, still shaking, and thought to herself.   
"Oh crap, what do I do. I can't carry either of them. How am I going to get them to the hospital?" Bra wasn't sure what to do. She looked down at Goku, she could tell by the way one of his legs was position that it was either broken or sprained. Suddenly, Vegeta started to move. Bra ran over to him to help him up.  
"Daddy! Talk to me." said Bra. All Vegeta did was cough and spit up blood as he fell back down to the ground.  
"Are...you...ok?" Vegeta whispered weakly.  
"Huh? Yea, Daddy, I have to get you two to a hospital." Bra looked at Vegeta for an answer as to how she could, but he passed out again. "Damn it!" Bra ran into the house and to the phone. She dialed Gohan's number. She sat down on the kitchen floor and waited for someone to answer.   
"Damn. No one's home." Bra thought about who she could call next. "Goten's got a cell phone." She smiled, she quickly dialed his phone, but his voice mail picked up immediately meaning he was either on the phone or it was turned off. "Shit! Ok, Bra, calm down, think; Gohan's not home, can't get a hold of Goten, Mom and Trunks are in a meeting." Then an idea hit her, she ran to the drawer to get her mothers address book. She opened the book and flipped to the Y section. She dialed the number she was looking for. The phone rang.  
"Hello." Said the male voice on the other end.  
"Hi Yamcha! It's Bra."  
"Hey, how's it going? How are you feeling?" asked Yamcha, who was actually confused as to why Bra of all people was calling him.  
"Um... it's not going so good right now, and you seem to be the only person I can get a hold of." Stuttered Bra.  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
"Umm... Daddy and Uncle Goku were sparing in the back yard and they knocked themselves unconscious. Daddy's coughing up blood, I think Uncle Goku's leg is broken and..." Bra spoke very quickly.  
"Ok, ok, calm down. I'll be there in a flash." Said Yamcha as he hung up the phone. Bra hung up the phone on her end and ran back out to the two-battered Saiyan's. She tried to wake her father again.  
"Daddy!" she yelled trying to shake him awake, but to no avail. About five minutes later, Yamcha showed up at Capsule Corp.  
"Yamcha, thank Kami you're here." Said Bra.  
"Oh man, they look pretty bad."  
"I know, we have to get them to a hospital." Cried Bra, "But I'm not strong enough to move them."  
"Ok, go get your car and I'll carry them to the car." Bra nodded and she ran off to get the car ready.   
  
It took them about 20 minutes total to get them into the car and get to the hospital. When they took them into emergency, the doctors found that Goku's leg had indeed been broken and Vegeta was suffering from a mild concussion, amongst all of his bruises, scrapes, and cuts, some of which had to be stitched. The doctors admitted both Vegeta and Goku, and once Goku was out of surgery for his leg, they put both Vegeta and Goku in the same room. Not a wise decision on the hospitals part, but convenient for Bra. She had been trying to get a hold of someone, anyone, since she got to the hospital, but no one was around. Yamcha stayed with Bra at the hospital for a short while. When he thought everything was under control he left, because if Vegeta woke up, he was sure, the last thing he wanted to see was him.   
  
Bra was sitting in a chair, still shaking both from worry and withdrawal, trying to get a hold of someone to tell them where they were. Finally after a couple hours of constant dialing, Bra was able to get a hold of Goten.  
"Hello?" said Goten.  
"Hi Goten, it's me." said Bra.  
"Hey Angel. What's up?" asked Goten.  
"Well, umm... I'm at the hospital..."  
"WHAT! Kami what happened? Are you ok? I'm on my way." Yelled Goten.  
"Goten! Calm down. It's not me." said Bra.  
"What happened? Why are you there?"  
"Well, our fathers seemed to have beaten the life out of each other. Leaving your dad with a broken leg and my dad with a concussion." Sighed Bra.  
"Well, I'm still on my way." Said Goten.   
"We're on the 8th floor, in room 809." Said Bra, "Your dad got out of surgery about an hour ago. I've been trying to get a hold of someone for like 4 hours. Where is everyone?"  
"I have no idea about Gohan and them, I've been shopping with my mom all day. Jeez, you wouldn't believe all the places she made me go." Sighed Goten. Bra just giggled.  
"Ok, I'll see you when you get here and you might want to bring your mom." Said Bra.  
"Alright. I'll see you soon." Said Goten as he clicked off his Cell phone. Bra hung up the phone. She decided to go get a drink or something, so she left the room and closed the door just leaving a crack open. She walked down the hall to the vending machines and put in her fifty cents and got a soda. She decided to walk around the floor for a bit.   
  
She walked down the hallways, casually looking into the rooms of other patients. She walked past one room and looked in. She couldn't believe whom she saw. She walked into the doorway of the room.  
"Rei?" said Bra, "is that you?" The girl looked up at her.  
"Bra?" said Rei; "You're the last person I expected to see."  
"What happened?" asked Bra.  
"I ODed last week. I've been in here since."  
"Oh Kami. How do you feel?" asked Bra as she pulled up a chair next to her old friend.  
"Like shit. My family is putting me in a rehab clinic. I leave as soon as the doctors tell me I'm allowed." Said Rei, "I think it's time."  
"I'm sorry." Said Bra.  
"For what?"  
"Blaming you, for what happened to me."   
"It's alright, I'm sorry for making fun of you for going into rehab." said Rei.  
"Accepted." Said Bra.  
"So, tell me, why are you here?" asked Rei.  
"Well my Dad and a friend of his were sparing, remember I told you they were fighters," Rei nodded," and they put themselves in the hospital. I was just walking around when I saw you in here."  
"Dumb luck." Said Rei.  
"What?"  
"I got a visitor on dumb luck."  
"No ones visited you?" said Bra sadly.  
"No. I think we made friends with the wrong people. Jason, Jazelle, Wade; all of them are so into their drugs that if you don't do them, they won't talk to you. I realized a couple days after I woke up that, I don't want to do this anymore. I've been "addicted" to them since I was in high school." Said Rei, "I think it's time for me to grow up."  
"I'm glad you think so. Getting clean is difficult. I fell off the wagon once." Said Bra, "and I'm really determined to stay on it."  
"Can I ask what made you fall off?" asked Rei.  
"Well, some old demons came back to haunt me and I believed every word they said. I wanted to die that night, and had my father and Goten not come for me, I'm sure I would have." Said Bra.  
"Goten?" asked Rei.  
"The man of my dreams." Smiled Bra.  
"It must be nice. Vic hasn't been in to see me either." Said Rei. Bra noticed a tear start to form in her eye.  
"Why not?" asked Bra.  
"Because he's just like everyone else." Said Rei, "I thought we'd be together forever. He was always good to me; he never hit me, or yelled at me. He always bought flowers for me. He was the best thing in my life." Rei was no longer holding back her tears, "and now, he wants nothing to do with me because I want to be clean and free of drugs."  
"Everyone has their prince charming Rei. I know you'll find yours." Smiled Bra, "You just have to clean yourself up first."  
"Thanks. I know we haven't known each other that long, but you are a true friend. I'm sorry I couldn't be the same to you."  
"Hey, don't apologize. I met you at a bad time in my life, but I wouldn't take it back. I learned a lot from it. But, to be honest with you, if you weren't here right now, I'm sure I wouldn't be talking to you." Said Bra.  
"Likewise."  
"Well, look, I've been gone from my father room for quite awhile now. I should probably be getting back." Said Bra.  
"Alright. Thank you for stopping in, it was good to see you." Said Rei. Bra smiled back at her as she leaned over to give her old friend a hug.   
"If you have a chance, before you leave for the clinic, maybe we could go get some lunch." Said Bra.  
"I'd like that." Said Rei as she was reaching into the drawer next to her bed. Rei pulled out one of her bracelets and put it on Bra's wrist, "Sure, we made these when we were high, but it still means friendship."  
"It sure does." Smiled Bra as she left the room.  
  
  
  
Bra walked back to her father's room with a smile on her face. She couldn't believe of all the people to see her, she saw Rei and she's going into rehab. Bra was happy her friend was going to get the help she needed. Bra walked into her fathers room and Goten was there reading the medical chart for Goku.  
"Hey." Said Bra with a larger smile.  
"Hey." Replied Goten as he set down the chart and walked over to her to give her a hug. He sat down in the chair she moved to sit in his lap. Once she sat down on his lap, he noticed the plastic bracelet on her wrist. He immediately recognized it from when she was doing drugs. He lifted up her wrist. "Bra, what is this?"  
"It's a bracelet." Said Bra.  
"I know that and I also remember what was going on last time you wore one of these. I thought we threw all of them away?" said Goten with a worried look on his face. Bra looked at him and smiled. She ran her hand down his cheek and kissed him softly on the lips.  
"Don't worry, a friend gave it to me." smiled Bra.  
"Who?" asked Goten.  
"Rei." Smiled Bra.  
"What!?" yelled Goten.  
"Shhh, I don't want to wake them." Said Bra pointing to their parents, "Yes, I got it from Rei. She's here, in the hospital, she overdosed. Apparently going into rehab once she leaves here."  
"Wow, I guess she's not laughing now, huh." Said Goten.  
"No she's not. She apologized. I'm happy she's going into rehab. I hope when she's clean we can hang out again. She really was fun." Smiled Bra.  
"I hope it all works out for her." Said Goten.  
"Me too." Said Bra. Just then the door to the room opened slowly and in walked Trunks, Pan and Bulma.  
"Hey." Whispered Pan. Bulma walked over to Vegeta's bed and picked up the glass of water next to his bed.  
"Mom, what are you doing?" asked Trunks.  
"This moron is waking up." said Bulma as she threw the luke warm water on his face. Once it hit his face he started to wake up a little. He slowly opened his eyes to see his mate standing over him with a disapproving look on her face. Behind her, the four demi-saiyans were laughing their heads off.  
"Woman, what in Kami's name did you do that for?" weakly said Vegeta.  
"What the hell were you thinking? You broke Goku's leg; you have a concussion and several sets of stitches. Are you crazy?" yelled Bulma.  
"Shut up." said Vegeta in a tone barely above a whisper. Just then the door opened again and ChiChi walked in with Gohan and Videl.  
"What happened?" wailed ChiChi looking at her husband.  
"It's my fault." Said Bra. Everyone looked at her, "Yea, I was watching them fight outside and I was shaking and I ate too much at lunch and I threw up and distracted them when they were charging up a Ki blast and well...Boom." Bra weakly smiled.  
"How are you feeling, princess?" asked Vegeta.  
"I'm fine daddy." Said Bra, "Perfectly fine." Vegeta just flashed her a smirk.  



	7. Epilogue

Authors Notes: This part is back in first person.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, getting clean was really hard and painful. But with my friends and family behind me, I knew I would be able to do it. Well, I suppose you're wondering what happened later on. Well, Rei went into rehab and came out feeling better than she had in years. She, Pan and I have become really good friends. We go shopping at least once a week. I asked my mom to try and get Rei a decent job at Capsule Corp. Now Rei is a directory operator. Things are going good for her. She met a really nice guy when she started working at C.C. As for myself, I finally returned to work. I like my job a bit more than Trunks likes his, but hey, we all have to work, right. Trunks asked Pan to marry him a couple weeks ago. Boy was my dad pissed, but what can he do about it. That's right, nothing. But, I suppose that he would rather have Trunks and I with "Kakarrot's Blood" than someone "human", so I guess he's not all that pissed. Goten and I are doing great. I tell him that he is my hero and that he helped save my life from where it was heading. He hates it when I tell him that, he gives me all the credit for getting clean. He tells me that there is no possible way he is responsible for my sobriety and that only I can make the decision to stay sober. He's the best. He says that the best way for me to stay sober is to have someone to stay sober with, so Goten has sworn off alcohol. Trunks and Pan also decided that at their wedding they wouldn't serve alcohol. Like I said before, my family and friends are behind me. I don't know why I never saw it before. I finally put the pieces of my life back together. I'm happier now, than I have ever been in my life. I'm clean, I'm sober and it feels great."  
  
  
  
  
Well, that was the sequel to Disposable Life. I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!  
  
Take care and God Bless.  
  
Vegea.  



End file.
